


Let's Be Wrong Together

by bluebell26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin never was in a relationship with Padmé in this fic, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Declarations Of Love, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell26/pseuds/bluebell26
Summary: Anakin Skywalker had a dark secret. He’s been in love with his Master for several years now. He is attached. Yes, attached. It was bad, he shouldn’t, but what his former Master didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.When Obi-Wan catches his best friend in an uncomfortable situation, things will drastically change. Will the change be for the better?





	Let's Be Wrong Together

Anakin Skywalker had a dark secret. He’s been in love with his Master for several years now. He is attached. Yes, _attached_. It was bad, he shouldn’t, but what his former Master didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

He didn’t know of his constant worrying about his wellbeing when he was far away in a dangerous mission without Anakin by his side, because _the team_ should always be together. Well, he _did_ know that Anakin worried a lot, but he didn’t know the _extent_ of it. He didn’t know that he sometimes wasn’t completely focused on the _here and now_ , not even when he _should_ , not even when he himself was on an important mission and couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by anything else. But he couldn’t help it. Force forbid it, he couldn’t.

Obi-Wan didn’t know that he was the most important thing in Anakin’s life, and as long as he didn’t know, that was okay. They could continue being friends, bantering and teasing each other, and Obi-Wan didn’t have to know that he replayed their conversations in his mind time and time again when he was alone. The old man didn’t have to know that he thought about the instructive way in which he said _Anakin_ in his alluring Coruscanti accent when he touched himself at night, like he was doing now, as he imagined that the epitome of serenity, decorum and self-composure threw civility away and had his way with his former Padawan, succumbing to his basest desires.

No, he didn’t have to know. But Anakin _did_ know, and this secret was eating him alive, little by little.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not a nosy person. In fact, he loathed those. But when he heard disturbing groans coming from the room of his former Padawan— even after he’d been knighted, Anakin used to come to Obi-Wan’s apartment in the Jedi temple very often— he couldn’t help but being worried. The door was half-open, so he didn’t have to knock.

Anakin was in no need for assistance, and his groans were clearly _not_ a sign of distress. His best friend was sprawled naked on the bed, masturbating. He felt himself blushing furiously, even if objectively there was no reason to. What Anakin was doing was a natural physiological reaction, and he and Anakin had shared so many uncomfortable and difficult situations by now that there should be no sense of embarrassment between them anymore. However, there were some things about Anakin that Obi-Wan did not need to see, and seeing his best friend and former Padawan _masturbating_ was clearly one of those things. He made as if to leave the room.

“Obi-Wan.”

He froze. He knew what he should have done: leave that room immediately and forget about it, pretend that he never heard his name. But he turned around, and knew instantly that it had been a _terrible_ mistake, for that image would forever stay with him in his memories.

Anakin was spread-legged now, eyes still closed and his right hand still pumping his length, while his left hand was...

_Oh, Force_.

Anakin’s most private parts were on display, so he had an excellent view of it all. He had two fingers buried inside of him, and he kept penetrating himself with them as he kept uttering _Obi-Wan’_ s name.

“Nnghh, Obi-Wan. Y-yes, just right there.” A third finger joined the other two. He bent his knuckles and moaned loudly. “Ahhh, yes! Mmm, Obi-Wan.” He moved his fingers more quickly now. _In and out, in and out._ “D-deeper, harder. Fuck me harder, _Master_.”

Obi-Wan gawked at him. His face was scarlet now, and his own fingers were burning. And the worst was yet to come.

“I love you”, Anakin said between breathless moans. “I love you so much.”

And, still, the worst was yet to come.

Anakin opened his eyes. Their eyes met. Anakin’s lustful gaze turned into panic in the span of a second.

“Master! I-I can explain—”

“There is nothing to explain. We will forget about this and shall not speak one word of it ever again.”

His calmness hurt more than his anger could have ever hurt.

* * *

Nothing was ever the same between them after that night. Obi-Wan never mentioned one word about the incident ever again, but the cold and detached manner in which he addressed Anakin proved that he hadn’t forgotten about it. _And he never will._

Anakin was ashamed at first, then he was furious against himself, then he was furious against _Obi-Wan_. He understood his position, of course he did. Obi-Wan didn’t return his feelings, his Master was appalled—probably disappointed as well. Oh, _Force_ , that thought hurt— by Anakin’s disregard of the code, by his perverted desires towards his own Master.

But one would have thought that their friendship was more important than all that. Anakin was sure that would have been the case for him, had their roles been reversed. But apparently Obi-Wan didn’t care, not even as a friend.

Fine. That actually made things easier.

Anakin couldn't love him, but he sure as hell could hate him.

* * *

Things exploded after one particular mission.

“What were you exactly thinking, Anakin? You shouldn’t have gone into that cave alone! You could have died!”

“Yeah, like you give a fuck.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“A part of you would have been _delighted_ if I died. That way you wouldn’t have to put up with me. I _disgust_ you since that night!”

“How can you say that?”

Anakin laughed mirthlessly. “What am _I_ supposed to think?”

Anakin got into the bed angrily, just in his boxers— _and if he is disgusted by that as well_ , _all the better_ —and decided to end the conversation at that. As if things couldn’t be getting any worse, they also had to share the fucking room in the spaceship. _Well, at least we don’t have to share the same bed_.

The lights were turned off, and he heard the creaking of the mattress in the bed next to him. He closed his eyes, hoping to find respite in the realm of dreams, if the nightmares let him, that is.

A soft whisper was heard in the room. “Anakin.” He thought he had imagined it, but then he heard it again. “Anakin. I’m sorry.”

He opened his eyes, staring fixedly at the wall, not wanting to turn around. Not wanting to face him.

“I can sense you’re awake, you know.”

“How smart of you.” Obi-Wan let out an actual chuckle at that. Anakin stayed stubbornly silent.

“Please forgive me.”

Still, no reply.

Anakin then heard the creaking of the mattress once more, as Obi-Wan lied down next to him on his bed. A hesitant hand settled on his hair. Anakin should have told him to fuck off, to return to his kriffing bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to it.

“I understand if you can’t forgive me. Just, please, don’t— don’t risk your life so foolishly ever again. There was no need for that this time. You could have waited for me, _should_ have waited for me.”

Anakin swallowed. “I stand by what I said before” he broke the silence, still not facing him. “Don’t act as if you care.”

A tired sigh was heard next to him. Obi-Wan shifted in the bed, and talked in a low murmur against his ear. “I’m sorry I kept avoiding you. I swear to you, you don’t disgust me. And I care. _Force_ , I care much more than I should.”

Anakin’s breath hitched, both because of his words and because of the strong hand that lightly, tenderly started caressing his naked thigh.

“You _don’t_ disgust me.” He massaged the underside of his thighs. “Would I be doing this if that were the case?”

Anakin, grateful as he was feeling, thought that maybe it would be best that Obi-Wan proved his point some other way, because those caresses were _deeply_ affecting him, and if Obi-Wan noticed how _hard_ he was at this point, then he _would_ be disgusted.

“Do you want to know the real reason I was avoiding you?” Anakin didn’t trust himself to speak, so he nodded silently.

Obi-Wan’s hot breath ghosted over his ear. Anakin tried to bit back a moan when Obi-Wan’s hands settled on his buttocks, and just _what is he doing_?

“Because I was afraid.” Anakin couldn’t really hold back his moan when Obi-Wan squeezed the tender, plump flesh. “Afraid of myself. Because I desire you as well.”

Obi-Wan’s hands were replaced by Obi-Wan’s body, his front firmly pressed against his back, his— _oh, Force_ — his _erection_ pressed against his backside, overwhelmingly evident even beneath his sleep pants.

And the best was yet to come.

“Because I love you too.”

Anakin could only hear his own heartbeat in the room. It was surreal, it couldn’t be happening. This was all a beautiful dream that would be really hard to forget after waking up.

But no dream had ever felt so real.

“Because, Force forbid it, I am _attached_. And I know this is wrong.” Obi-Wan sighed again, and one of his hands was now holding _his_ hand. He continued talking against his ear. “Today, I thought you were going to die... and I thought I would never get the chance to tell you this. And now you tell me that you thought— because of my _blasted_ fault— that I didn’t even care. You could have _died_ thinking that I didn’t care, and oh _Force_... Please forgive me, Anakin.”

Anakin laced their fingers together.

“I forgive you.” Obi-Wan let out a relieved sigh and pressed a gentle kiss against his temple. Anakin turned his head to the side and their lips met, _finally_ , their tongues initiating an enchanted dance, lips lovingly pressing against lips, teeth playfully biting the slippery flesh of the other’s lips. His former Master gasped when Anakin’s hand guided his own, until both hands disappeared under the fabric of his boxers. Obi-Wan’s fist enclosed him and, urged by Anakin, began to pump his length. “Please, show me... show me that I don’t disgust you.”

Obi-Wan removed his hand then, and just when he thought he was being rejected for the second time, Obi-Wan was frantically tearing Anakin's boxers down and off his legs. Then Obi-Wan’s hand settled on his back, pushing him lightly to make him lay face first on the bed. Anakin’s mind didn’t have time to process what was going on, and he was _very_ much turned on by this unexpected turn of events.

“Not quite, Anakin. I’m going to show you...” Obi-Wan whispered against the back of his neck, “...just how _much_ I want you.” Anakin closed his eyes, relieved and aroused at the same time, seeking some friction by rutting against the mattress.

Obi-Wan’s hands started roaming down his strong back, massaging all his muscles. It was so... so erotic, so intimate. Here they were, in this darkened room in the spaceship, clandestinely initiating something that was forgiven to them, knowing that they should strive to be silent so that none of the clones outside could overhear.

And it was Obi-Wan, his best friend, his _Master,_ the one who was straddling his back, the one who kept caressing his skin, as Anakin lied on his stomach, _naked_ , allowing himself be taken care of by the man, the perfect _Jedi_ that somehow loved him back.

Obi-Wan felt an animalistic urge at seeing his former Padawan beneath him, beautiful and bare, trusting. His brave, proud, kind, breathtaking Anakin, completely at his mercy. He again squeezed his buttocks, that tender and alluring flesh, and again felt that same burning desire. It was much better now, for there was no bothersome underwear getting in the way of his curious hands. He parted his cheeks, and Anakin’s most private, intimate part was revealed to him. The room was dark, but he could see enough. And what he couldn’t see, he could touch with his fingertips. The remnants of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi abandoned the room just then, leaving behind him just the enamoured man.

Anakin was trying to be silent, he _really_ was, but it turned out to be such a difficult task. “Ahhh.” He couldn’t help it, he moaned. How could he not, when he could feel Obi-Wan’s tongue licking into him? This was like his favourite dreams, like his best fantasies, but _real_. And nothing could have prepared him for how _good_ the real thing would feel.

After some more of that loving attention, after some more of those captivating whimpers that kept escaping Anakin’s mouth as he ate him out, Obi-Wan’s tongue left his tight, smooth, delicious heat. Anakin whined, but then he felt warmth spreading all over him due to exhilarating anticipation when he realised that Obi-Wan was taking his clothes off. Obi-Wan was now _naked_ , they both were, and not because they needed to tend to each other’s wounds, but because they wanted.

His Master hovered over him; warm, firm, and strong; his chest deliciously pressed against his back. He whispered against his ear. “Anakin, I... I have never—”

“Me neither.” Anakin smiled, even if Obi-Wan couldn’t see him. “Only in my fantasies... Although you already know that, don’t you? You already saw me _fucking_ myself with my own fingers, thinking that it was you. That it was your _tongue_ , that it was your _cock_ , filling me so perfectly...” He heard a soft gasp, and felt proud of himself. “I want you inside of me, Obi-Wan” he admitted more shyly now. “I want you so bad.”

“ _Force_ , Anakin, I-I want you so much as well.” He pressed his engorged cock against his ass, proving just how _much_ he wanted this. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Please, Obi-Wan...” Anakin squirmed, and pressed himself closer to Obi-Wan’s erection. “I need you.”

Obi-Wan groaned and squeezed his buttocks once more, his nails clutching his soft skin, as his gaze examined the room in search for something, _anything_... He spotted the tube with Bacta. _This will have to do_. He used the Force to catch it, making Anakin laugh and tease him about the ‘inappropriate uses of the Force.” Obi-Wan shook his head and chuckled in return, the exchange easing his nerves but not quite eliminating them. _Please, Force, let me do this alright. I don’t want to hurt him, I can’t hurt him..._

“Obi-Wan. Relax. I can sense how nervous you are, you know.”

“Funny, because I can sense how nervous _you_ are as well.”

Anakin smiled. “Then you must also sense how much I want you to stop worrying.” He turned his head to the side to look at him. “How much I trust you.”

Obi-Wan leant in and pressed small kisses on his cheek. “Just _please_ , tell me if it hurts.”

When he pressed the first finger inside of him, he _knew_ there was no going back. Attached or not attached, wrong or not wrong, he would forever want this. He would forever want to see his Anakin, squirming with pleasure because of _him_ , he would forever want to feel that tight heat engulfing his index finger, which was soon joined by two more fingers. He stretched him carefully, learning what Anakin liked. Instinctively, he bent his knuckles, and the pads of his fingers touched _something_ that left Anakin writhing and begging for more.

Still, nothing could have prepared him for the real thing, for the feeling of Anakin’s inner walls embracing him, for the tightness that was going to drive him _mad_. Anakin muffled his moans against the pillow, and that excited him even more. He began to move, making love to him from behind, slowly at first. He wanted it to last, he wanted to remember everything. But his body wasn’t used to this pleasure, and his heart wasn’t used to just _take_ what he wanted, without thinking about the consequences, without worrying about the repercussions. He whispered _I love you_ against his ear, again and again, with no regrets. And Anakin said it back, and the way he said it— awed and between soft moans and gasps— sounded so _right_ that this just couldn’t be wrong.

No, he wasn’t used to this, and he wanted it to last but he couldn’t control his hips, even less when Anakin began to spear himself on his cock, so pliant and needy. Obi-Wan Kenobi threw patience away, and began to pound against him forcefully; the loud creaking of the matress was music to his ears, though not as much as Anakin’s pleasured cries. “We mustn't be heard, dear.” Obi-Wan gently placed his left hand over his mouth, making Anakin nod gratefully, and those beautiful cries were turned into muffled moans and little whimpers, which were just as erotic, if not more. Obi-Wan’s right hand ran down his chest, not without kneading a _very_ sensitive nipple on his way down, until it got tangled into pubic hair just before grabbing Anakin’s hard member. Anakin whimpered some more, and just then Obi-Wan remembered that his left hand was still covering his mouth. He removed it and placed it on his chest, right above his heart. “Obi-Wan” Anakin whispered breathless, “I’m so c-close. Nggh. I-I think, I think I’m gonna —”

“It’s alright” he whispered lovingly, moistening the back of his neck with saliva. _This is right, we’re not wrong, this is right._ “You can come, my love. Come for me.”

And he came, and Obi-Wan’s palm was wet with his seed, and he felt as the biggest hypocrite in the galaxy for having asked Anakin to stay silent before, for he began grunting like an animal at the feeling of Anakin’s inner walls clenching around his shaft when the young man reached orgasm. Anakin lied there, beneath him, utterly contented and beautiful, as Obi-Wan continued fucking him with abandon. He revelled in how relaxed, how peaceful and just how _happy_ the young man looked. He instantly regretted having run away from this for so long, but he tried to make it up to him with every forceful thrust. “A-Anakin” he gasped, and his mouth hanged open with a silent cry as he emptied himself inside of him, still thrusting into him, still trying to make this last longer, until he collapsed above him.

“I love you” he said, just because he could, just because he wanted to.

He was rewarded with a tired, dashing smile. “I love you too, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan began to disentangle their bodies, but Anakin begged him not to. “No, don’t move, not yet.” And Obi-Wan recognized attachment when he saw it, but still he complied, still he remained above him, inside of him, chest pressed against back, his arms holding him in a protective embrace. Obi-Wan knew nothing would ever be enough, not if he couldn’t have this, not if he wasn’t allowed to bask in the warmth of the extraordinary man that was underneath his body. And so Obi-Wan recognized his own attachment.

And, still, he remained where he was.

“I’m not going anywhere, Anakin. Not now, not ever.”

_If we’re wrong, then let’s be wrong together._


End file.
